Teoria contra nostalgia
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: somos humanos, por consiguiente tenemos defectos, llameseles curiosidad o nostalgia.


Epic Faile.

-Ryyuzaki, susponiendo que yo fuese Kira, y de hecho, estando en la misma habitación que mi perseguidor, L ¿Qué supondrías que haría en este preciso momento?

-"¿Suponiendo que fueses Kira? ¿Qué harías en este momento? Tratas de confundirme Light, es una actitud demasiado estúpidamente falsa como para no estar buscando algo, pero ¿Qué?"

-Digo, suponiendo que hubiera llegado a este grado de cercanía con el mismo L, debatiendo el mismo caso del cual soy sospechoso y probablemente siendo el que continuara con él si algo te sucediera, ¿Por qué no simplemente… simplemente… hacerlo? No se supondría que debería empeñarme en matarte?

-Suponiendo que tú fueses Kira, y precisamente yo estuviera cara a cara contigo en estos momentos tendría razón al afirmar que lo que más deseas en el mundo sería verme muerto, sin embargo, si eso implicara el aceptar la culpa por ser Kira podrías simplemente ignorar tus impulsos y empeñarte más en disipar las sospechas que en eliminar a aquel que sospecha, además, siguiendo mis criterios de evaluación tendrías que conocer mi nombre para matarme primero, cosa que resultaría casi imposible.

-Eh, si, lo sé, en todo caso _sé_ cómo se suponía que trabajara si fuese Kira, pero ¿no tendrías sospechas entonces por saber quién es el segundo Kira? Y si este y el primer Kira, que sería yo, ya se hubieran conocido entonces no sería suficiente con mostrarle tu rostro de alguna forma? Y de hecho como desconoces la forma en que Kira asesina y como fue precisamente que el segundo Kira también tiene el mismo poder, el segundo Kira podría ser cualquiera, inclusive alguien que posteriormente ya fuese cercano a ti, no?

-"Light? Intentas decirme que eres Kira? Aunque… tienes razón, suponiendo que el poder de Kira fuera algo que surge de un día para otro, y es entonces ya decisión propia el usarlo o no, cualquiera… cualquiera podría…"

-Claro, que solo son especulaciones… creo que he trabajado demasiado por hoy, bueno, nos vemos Ryyuzaki, a pesar de todo sigo siendo un estudiante que debe sacar buenas notas- rie con algo de sarcasmo mientras abandona la habitación – desafortunadamente no soy un genio loco con mucho tiempo libre, cuídate!

-" ¿Qué supondrías que haría en este preciso momento?... definitivamente si fueses Kira, y tuvieras esa pregunta en mente, sentado frente a tu adversario no estuvieras planeando del todo en hacer una movida estratégica, mas bien… sacarías a relucir parte de tu preocupación y jugarías con mi mente, esperando que yo cayera en la trampa… aun así ¿realmente puedo confiar en alguien? El segundo Kira podría ser cualquiera y, aunque no me consta del todo, si el poder de Kira es algo que se obtiene como al encontrarse con un trébol de cuatro hojas, entonces podría haber mas de alguna persona con los mismos poderes… con la simple facilidad de matar que el segundo Kira y la misma determinación del primero… a pesar de que pocas personas conocen mi identidad, alguien como Wedy o su compañero podría fácilmente… podría morir?"- ni siquiera recordaba aquella segunda cosa, que Kira necesitaba para matar, porque su propia mente lo había suprimido de los recuerdos considerándolo un estorbo, y si moría tenía miedo, porque nadie sabría entonces que nombre colocar sobre su tumba fría y abandonada… no puedo explicar fácilmente como fue que inclusive… esperó a Kira para que como dios del nuevo mundo le susurrara el nombre que debía llevar y por el cual pagaría con su muerte.

¿has visto la reacción de las personas en las películas de superhéroes cuando descubren el rostro detrás de la máscara? Aquel joven, solo, abandonado, sin casa y dudosamente con familia deseó por primera vez en mucho tiempo ver esa reacción en las personas al saber quien era… lo deseó, pero sabía que no podía, que se había condenado a vivir en las sombras a diferencia de su amigo que alcanzaba perfectamente su nivel y tenía vida social y una clásica familia.

Por un buen rato, ya que el castaño se hubiera marchado dedicó todas sus capacidades mentales en recordar cual era su nombre… ¿empezaba con L verdad? Si, así debía ser, sino ¿Por qué habría escogido esa letra para presentarse? Si, eso era lago, su nombre empezaba con L, pero qué seguía, una vocal, obvio ¿Cuál? Y después de la vocal iba una consonante u otra vocal, no lo recordaba… ¿Luxaki? Ese era su verdadero nombre? No, ese había sido un apodo que el mismo se había inventado… ¿nombres? Por qué aquellos que le buscaban siempre buscaban conseguir el mismo dato de él? ¿alguien no debería saberlo ya? ¿Wattari recordaría su nombre?

Pidió al anciano una serie de datos al azar sobre sí mismo y que los anotara en un papel, confiando en que fuera él la última persona viva que recordara de donde había venido. Una vez que los tuvo, no se molestó en revisarlos y conto hasta la quinta respuesta para separarla del resto.

Cuando volvió a ver al castaño arribando al edificio fue a encontrarse con él y olvidando los pensamientos negativos tuvo la tentación de cuestionarle ¿Qué haría si él fuese L y tratase de recordar su nombre? A lo que este le contestó que no entendía lo que quería decir y además, acaso L, no era L ya?

-No por hoy!- contestó entusiasmado solo por un momento advirtiendo las reacciones del otro – hoy vuelvo a ser simplemente Hideki Ryuga o Lind L. Taylor o- cualquier otro nombre que pareciera común y que aquel día quería estudiar los hábitos humanos más de cerca, de modo que no estaría presente la mayor parte del día, tenía algo que hacer.

Light puso poco empeño en insistir acompañarle, pero Ryyuzaki se negó y lo dejó a cargo de todo por un día, llamándole a eso una "prueba". El detective tenía y quería hacer algo… aunque fuese poco, disfrutó de lo que había conseguido con toda una vida dedicada a las sombras, hizo cuentas de aquellas personas en las que había confiado y trato de volver a querer sus recuerdos vacios…

¿Light? Él había estado muy ocupado pensando y algo distraído descifrando el sistema de seguridad de la computadora de Ryyuzaki.

-¿Light? ¿Uh? Hehe, dime, en serio creíste que convencerías a L de buscar su nombre… ¿Light? Veo que sigues ignorándome.

Sus ojos cobrizos vagaban entre números y letras encriptadas, era consciente de la voz del shinigami igual que era consiente que el detective había actuado raro después de la plática de anoche… si pensaba que L era humano, entonces sabía que debía tener un punto débil, llámese nostalgia o llámese curiosidad. Pero las grabaciones de las cámaras estaban especialmente resguardadas para no ser revisadas por alguien más. Sabría que aquello sería un día tediosamente largo de espera.

Como último gesto hacia sus propios deseos, caprichos y temores Ryyuzaki regresó al edificio.

-¿Light?

-Si?

-¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-Claro, Ryyuzaki.

-Suponiendo que fueses Kira…- entrega un pequeño trozo de papel – lo abrirías una vez que hayas ganado?

…

-Suponiendo que fuese Kira… te reconocería cómo un gran adversario… ¿por qué no puedo abrirlo antes? Ha ha, acaso escondes algo?

-Nnnoo, solo, sabrás a que me refiero.

-Esta bien- "Pude haber planeado esto mucho antes, pero aun así hubiese sido un desperdicio… dejaré que sea Rem la que se encargue de ti, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro – nos vemos.

-¿Irás a algún lugar?

-No, solo tuve deseos de decirlo.

-Si… será algo solitario.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Documentos~~Death~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_By Ryuk_~~~~~~~~~

Light: forma de asesinar: haciendo que alguien tenga miedo a la muerte y jugando con sus nervios prácticos para hacerle creer que quiere morir… toque final: conceder el último deseo de la víctima y pronunciarle aquello que quiso oír durante momentos críticos de su vida.

-L. Lawliet- disipó su voz en los últimos momentos que L había sido consiente – tenías razón.

Impensable para el raciocinio humano normal, probablemente alguien antes se hubiera dado cuenta de la poca normalidad con la que crecería y por eso lo había nombrado así, tratando de protegerle contra las influencias corrientes y repetidas miles de veces que conformarían la mayoría.


End file.
